It Happened Too Fast
by DandylionFields
Summary: Before you knew it, 16 years had gone. (Rushed/ badly written RusAme angst-ish story) Russia x Fem!America OC!Alaska/ ending UKUS


A/N: This is just a drabble-one-shot. Angsty RusAme + OC!Alaska. Meh.

To many, the eight year age difference would have sent the couple drifting apart too soon. Priorities were too different and maturity was a question. The bubbly bombshell was still lusted after by boys, and she kept her head in the clouds too often. The tall man who owned the true heart of the American was just finishing up his degree in business, and had the world practically in his hands, while the 19-year old was still figuring out her major in community college.

They did love each other, the teenager found her boyfriend humorous when he least intended it to be, and he was beautiful and so much more mature than the frat boys at her school. He was a gentleman, but most certainly not like that stick-up-his-arse Englishman who was in her history class. He was a smooth with his words, and just made the girl's heart melt. Meanwhile, the 27-year old found lover erratic, a burst of sunshine and while slightly ditzy, brought life back into his life. Ever since he'd devoted himself years to school, it had been a lonely path. Until she rolled in, of course.

Eventually, the Russian offered to take the girl back to his homeland for Christmas, where the girl finally decided she would never want to leave him. They kissed beside the cackling fire, and became one.

After that, things swerved. The man grew more jealous of those younger and stereotypically 'appealing' men at Amelia's school. If he saw so much as a simple brush of the cheek, his blood boiled. It got to a point where a Frenchman, who was the school's unanimous flirt, and one of Amelia's friends, kissed her chastely on the cheek. Ivan hadn't meant to be watching, but he had wanted to surprise Amelia. That was it. Honestly.

For the first time, they screamed at each other, but Amelia found herself wanted to stop. But she knew she was a strong person, and she wasn't giving up. She had crossed her arms and defended herself. Ivan threatened to strangle the Frenchman, and before they knew it, limits were drawn. Border created.

The American sunshine picked up her bag and left without a word.

Years passed, and before he knew it, the businessman was able to acclaim many small businesses and create a profitable giant. He never settled down, and while he tried, he couldn't. Nothing felt right.

She found her life swing back and forth after 3 years. Her violet-eyed daughter kept the once-exuberant young lady on the ground, but she handled it like the champ she was. Amelia never saw opportunities past minimum wage, but she intended for that to change after her undergraduate was attained. Her beautiful daughter was sent off to live with her grandmother for the summer as the American girl, now 22, went intern at the city.

He still recalled all her stories, from the man she hated most (Austin, or something), to her stories about American history (which he listened, and did his best to silence any opinions). He missed her, he could admit it, but it was too long. They'd both moved on.

Before long, the young daughter with the pale skin and blonde hair blossomed as her mother finally settled down with a once-enemy, a man from Britain who had proposed with honest intentions. Allison Jones rested her chin on her hand as she and her mother waited patiently in the fancy restaurant for her husband, and the man Allison was glad to call 'Dad'.

Sitting only a few tables away with his business partners, Ivan's eyes flickered behind his reading glasses, the blond cowlick of a teenager who was giggling profusely as her mother, whose distinctive blonde hair covered her face. He was reminded of _her._

But she gone somewhere else.

Seconds ticked, when the mother got up, and her vivid sky-blue eyes widened in happiness as a familiar green-eyed man walked in with his arms out. The mother wrapped her arms around the skinny man with a warm smile. The daughter looked away at the couple's PDA. It was then that ivan's face paled (paler than he was).

Violet-hued eyes, and snow-white skin. Her cowlick was stubborn and stood up, and her long blonde hair was sunshine yellow, but seemed to fade almost platinum. Ivan's eyes flickered back to the couple.

He counted mentally in his head.

Fifteen…sixteen years…?

A tiny clang of his dropped fork hit the plush red carpet of the restaurant floor.

Her husband tightened his grasp on her, and his breathing grew lower in volume. Finally, she felt safe, and it was weird to think this was the man who she went to school with and despised with passion. Guess they'd both grown up.

Amelia was still awake, and she didn't know when for sure she would finally get some shut eye. She'd seem him at the restaurant, and she was sure he'd seen her too.

The secret was out, da?


End file.
